The Second Star To The Right
by drumblonde
Summary: AU crossover fic. Kurt, Finn and Brittany befriend Blaine and his bird, Pav. They go to Blaine's home land, called Warble Warble Land, where they get into all sorts of adventures.


**Hi! This is a random thing started on Tumblr, when it was suggested that Blaine and Kurt be in Peter Pan. This is the result. I'll do more later, but this is just what I got out for today. :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

Kurt woke to the tinkling sound of bells coming from somewhere in his room. He raised his head groggily and looked around the room, searching the shadows for the source of that noise. He didn't see a thing, so he laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes once more.

There it was. That sound again. His eyes shot open this time and he sat straight up in his bed. There was no way that he was alone in his room. He squinted around, and this time, he saw a faint golden glow coming from one of his drawers. The tinkling noise came again, and it was from the drawer. He got up and tiptoed over to it, careful not to make any extra noise so he didn't alert whatever was in his room.

He made it to the drawer, and stood for a second before wrenching it open, leaving it open for the creature inside to come fluttering out. He saw a flash of golden wings and it circled around the top of his room and dove somewhere in the depths of the darkness.

"Aww, why'd you have to open the drawer? I was just going to get him!" said a voice behind Kurt. He jumped five feet in the air, he was so startled. He turned around to face a handsome boy, dressed in green, with a pointy hat covering a head of black curly hair that looked highly untamed. His ears tapered to a slight point and his eyes were a nice hazel color, topped by large, black eyebrows that looked suspiciously like triangles.

Kurt stared in shock at this new boy, and it took a moment to collect him thoughts and speak to the new boy. "Uh—hi—I uh—what was that thing?" he stammered.

The boy in green gave him an earsplitting smile and answered, "Oh, him? He's my best friend! His name is Pav! He's a bird—a special one. But now it'll take forever to find him!"

Kurt looked at his feet, embarrassed. He'd only just met this fantastic and interesting boy, and already it seemed as if the kid didn't like him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

The boy frowned. "Why? You don't need to be sorry. He gets out all the time. I'm just giving you a hard time!" He held out his hand. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

Kurt looked up and gave a little smile back at Blaine. "I'm Kurt," he offered, shaking the hand in front of him. He glanced around the room and looked over at Finn's bed. He was still asleep. Kurt turned to Blaine and held his finger to his lips so he would stay quiet.

But then Kurt's door creaked open, and in it stood Brittany. She hugged her teddy bear to her chest and cocked her head at Kurt.

"Kurty? What's that tinkle-y sound I keep hearing?" she asked sleepily.

"Uh—I—it's nothing Brittany, go back to bed!" he said in a hushed whisper. But then Blaine jumped in front of him and introduced himself to Brittany. She giggled at his funny looking clothes. "Why are you dressed like that? You remind me of broccoli!"

She was giggling a little too loudly, and Finn woke up, clearly in a sour state. "Why can't you all just be quiet? I need my sleep! The first day of tryouts is tomorrow and I can't be tired like I was last year." Football tryouts were in the morning, and Finn was counting on being the quarterback this year. He didn't seem to care that there was an extra boy in the room, even. He just wanted his sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry—what's your name?" said Blaine. He felt bad that he had woken the boy up.

"I'm Finn," was the gruff answer from the bed across the room. Blaine was just about to speak when he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. In an instant, he shot into the air and flew over to the moving shadow on the wall, which was trying to get away. "Ha! I got you, shadow!" he exclaimed. He grabbed it by what must have been a foot and held it tightly.

The three siblings in the room started in shock. Blaine had just _flown. In their room._ What was going on?

Blaine just stood there; obviously happy with just catching that shadow thing so he was oblivious to the stares he was receiving. He turned to Kurt. "Is there any possible way that you can attach my shadow back to me?" he asked. Kurt snapped out of the shock and just nodded dumbly. "Um yeah, I'll help you with that."

"Thanks!" said Blaine happily. He seemed to be making all sorts of new friends that night.

When Kurt finished reattaching Blaine's shadow, he asked him how he had flown. "Oh, flying? That's easy!" He whistled between his fingers and called out "Pav!" The bird zoomed out from under Finn's bed and straight to Blaine. There was the tinkling sound again, and Blaine responded to it with, "Oh stop it Pav! You're so weird!"

Kurt frowned. "What are you talking about?" he said timidly. Blaine waved it off. "Aww he's just saying that he likes your hair. He wants to sleep in it sometime."

Brittany moved closer to the bird fluttering near Blaine. "I wanna know how you can fly," she said.

"Oh right!" said Blaine. He motioned for Kurt, Finn, and Brittany to come closer. "All it takes is faith and trust, and a little glitter!" He looks at Pav, who shakes all around, releasing a sprinkle of glitter on the three in front of Blaine. "Now, think of the happiest things."

The three questioned him. "Any happy little thought?" He laughed and nodded. "Yes, anything that's sure to give you wings!"

They thought hard and long, but Brittany was the first to start floating up above them. "Wow! Guys look at me! I can fly!"

Finn was next. He was thinking of getting the position on the team he wanted and when he began imagining it, he floated upwards too.

Kurt took the longest. He didn't really know what to think of. He looked around the room, at Finn and Brittany navigating around the ceiling, at Blaine trying to help them out, and then he thought of how nice it would be to have a big family. Just one where he is accepted and loved the same as the others, and he felt his feet lift off the ground.

"Do you guys want to come with me?" asked Blaine.

"To where?" said Brittany.

"To Warble Warble Land! It's my home," he told her.

"Where is it?" Finn asked.

Blaine pointed out the window into the starry sky, and focused their attention on the large one dominating the darkness. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He threw open the latch on the window and slipped outside.

"So are you guys coming or what?" Brittany immediately followed him outside, and Kurt was a close second. He was curious to see where Blaine was from and wanted to know more about Blaine himself.

Finn grudgingly followed them as well. "As long as we get back in time for my tryouts," he grumbled.

With that, Blaine looped a circle around them and started off into the night. Kurt followed, with Finn behind and Brittany trailing at the rear. Pav flew close to them, his golden light shimmering with glitter as he followed, too. Their figures grew smaller in the night as they headed towards the second star to the right, burning brightly to guide the way.

* * *

Mercedes lay in her little house in the yard, and was woken from the chattering inside the bedroom above. When she saw that the children had left, this sent her heart racing, because she always worried about the kids, especially Kurt. He needed someone to look out for him, and she hoped that the boy in green—his name was Blaine; she believed—would be able to watch out for him in her place. Because if he couldn't, he would not be able to escape her anger.

* * *

**We'll get to meet some more characters in the next chapter :)**


End file.
